


The Soldier

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, FebuWhump2021, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: The Soldier's mission is simple... until it isn't.Day 1 - Mind Control
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Kudos: 5





	The Soldier

The Soldier’s mission is simple, take out the target and return to base within three days. Simple, easy. He is to take out a target in New York. It is much farther than he is usually sent, but it matters not. (He is not sure why he knows this.) He must only complete the mission. He gets to the city. It is loud and bright and easy to blend in so long as his arm is covered. It does not draw attention in the colder weather, not that it bothers him. He’s not sure why it doesn’t, but it doesn’t. It also does not matter. He must complete the mission within limits given to him. 

He is distracted, though. This place is familiar. It should not be; he has no memory of it. He has no memory of many things. His head hurts, things (memories) flash in front of his eyes. He runs, it is too much. 

They find him and take him back to base. The Chair is daunting. He is put in it, and everything goes dark.

The Soldier’s mission is lengthy. He is to train operatives in the most efficient ways to kill and torture. The girls are young, tiny. Something in the back of his head says these are not things to teach little girls. He does not know why. He must complete his mission.

The Soldier’s mission is lengthy. He is to train operatives in the most efficient ways to kill and torture. They have already covered these methods. He is to show them other methods and teach them until they are proficient. These girls are tiny, small. Something in the back of his head says he has met them already, that they should not learn this. He must complete the mission.

The Soldier’s mission is lengthy. He is to train operatives in the most efficient ways to kill and torture. They have already covered these methods. He is to show them other methods and teach them until they are proficient. He is sure he has met these girls before. He is also confident they counted six instead of four. He will teach them these harsh methods. He will also teach them compassion. (He is not sure why he knows that.) He will teach them things little girls their age should know. (He is not sure why he knows this either.)

The Soldier’s mission is lengthy. He is to train operatives in the most efficient ways to kill and torture. They have already covered these methods. He is to show them other methods and teach them until they are proficient. There are only two girls. He knows they once counted as six. He knows he has taught them too many cruel things, but he has also taught them the things little girls should know. He knows only one of them is allowed to live. He knows the redhead, Natalia, will live. He will help Yelena escape alive.

Yelena escapes, but he does not. The Soldier does not mind so long as she lives. He allowed too many to die and is glad he could save at least one. The Chair is daunting. He is put in it, and everything goes dark.

The Soldier’s mission is simple, take out the target and return to base within three days. Simple, easy. The target is leaving the house, so he takes his bike and sets himself up next to a cliff. He is to make sure nobody thinks foul play. He takes out the tires and watches them go over the hillside. He moves in to check if they are still alive. The woman is not, but the target is.

“Seargent Barnes? B-Bucky?” The Soldier does not know who that person is, but the target keeps speaking, “Guess I really am dead.”

“Da.” He kills the target and leaves behind no evidence.

The Chair is daunting. He is put in it, and everything goes dark.

The Soldier’s mission is simple: take out the target and return to base within three days. Simple, easy. It feels familiar, though he cannot say why. The person is with another, possibly a bodyguard. Hardly an obstacle. He’s not sure why, but she looks familiar, the bodyguard. It does not matter, though. Only completing the mission matters. 

He is forced to get closer, and the bodyguard sees him. She barely freezes, and he does the same. They know each other, but where she must have the memories, he does not. She must expect him not to have them based on the pain in her eyes. He remembers training and small, young girls learning cruel things they should not have to. That is all, and it is not enough to stop the mission. He shoots the target through her but makes sure it will leave minimal scarring and minimal damage. Something in him wishes he didn’t shoot her at all.

The Chair is daunting. He is put in it, and everything goes dark.

The mission is not as simple as it usually is. (The Soldier does not know why he knows this.) He is to take out the target and return to base immediately after. This target is smart and savvy. The mission would have worked better if he did it alone. As is it, the others have ruined his advantage, and he is forced to go out into the open to finish off the target in a crowded area. 

He says none of his thoughts upon returning to base. It turns out the target is also much more formidable than any other man his age. He is sent back out, and this time he puts bullets in the target’s body. He is chased as he escapes, but he has no orders to kill any witnesses, so he will not. The man chasing him meets him on a rooftop and hurls a circular metal disk at him. He catches it in his metal arm and hurls it back at the man, then makes his escape.

The mission is still not over. More targets must get taken out, and he is the only one suited to combat one of them with any chance of winning.

He knows the target he is sent to fight. Images flash before him, too blurry to make out details. He is sure the man was smaller at one point. And very sick more often than not. He does not know why he knows these details.

“That man on the bridge, I knew him.”

His handler turns, “You met him on a mission earlier this week.”

The Soldier knows he should stop talking, but he can’t, not this time. “But I knew him.”

The Chair is daunting. He is put in it, and everything goes dark.

The target is someone he knew. The flashes tell him so. They also tell him he knew the redhead girl. It takes time to push through the orders he was given. Once he does, the floor falls through, leaving him to watch the man he knew fall to the river below.

He lets go.

He pulls the man to shore. He  _ knows _ he knows this person. This man takes up many memories stolen from him. He cannot face him yet. This man is  _ good _ , The Soldier is not. He needs time to remember and tear down HYDRA so they can’t give him orders anymore. He thinks one day he will come back to this man. To Steve.

He does not return to The Chair for wipes. He returns and destroys it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm behind because I have no sense of time and was celebrating not working at my old crappy job. So you're gonna get a couple until I'm caught up if you follow the series.
> 
> I was originally going to do something from Steve's pov but it wouldn't make sense and it'd be a lot harder. So instead we get Bucky not remembering anything and knowing he's not!


End file.
